Teardrops
by bandnerd812
Summary: songfic. Wendy and MM listen to a song on the way to a mission... one-sided MM/wendy Please no flames.


A/N: So, this is set right after the season (possibly series, I hope not!) finale. Please no flames about the writing or the pairing, however polite disagreeing comments are welcome. (Don't say anything MM wouldn't!) I would like some advice on how to make the characters seem more real though. Told in Wendy's POV.

"Alright Dubbie, let's go find us some killer rabbits!" the Middleman said as they got into the Middlemobile. "I don't see what makes them so deadly; they look darn cute to me." Was the only reply that came from my tired lips. He had gotten me up at 7:30 this morning, too early for even coffee to help much. "That's the problem. They look at you with those big cute eyes just long enough for you to get close to them, and then they rip your face to shreds." I could only nod in agreement as I got to the pictures of the first victims. "Can I choose the music? Just this once?" I pleaded, trying desperately to change the subject so that I wouldn't be sick. "Now, Dubbie, you know the rules; my car, my music" Middleman turned and looked at me. My God his eyes were perfect… "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee????????" I whined, giving him my best puppy dog pout. When he didn't look like he was going to crack, I tried a different angel. "How about if I choose the music and if you don't like it you can turn it off, no questions asked?" Even bossman couldn't find any problem with that. "Fine, but I don't any of that loud, screaming you normally call music." I smiled at what most people would think of as a small victory. "Don't worry; I have a certain CD in mind." I announced as I pulled it out from the side pocket that was in my seat. I popped it into the CD player and guitar music filled the car. MM lifted an eyebrow. "Country music?" I didn't answer and started singing.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be_

I turned to look at the man driving. I guess he could feel me looking at him because he looked at me and smiled. I faked a smile back as I felt my hear break just a little bit more

_  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_Sometimes I wondered who the "other woman" that he was in love with was. What was she like? Was she beautiful?

_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

I couldn't believe it when I found out that MY bossman was in love with my roommate. I had known that they had a crush on each other, sure, but _love? _I had felt like crawling into a whole and crying, but my boss needed me, and I would never leave him when he needed me. And he was what I thought about at night; or rather, tried NOT to think about. It only made me cry, and, I don't give a crap **what** everyone else says, crying does NOT help you go to sleep.__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  


Sure I didn't have a guitar, but he was why I cried at when I knew that Lacey would be gone for the night. And as cliché as it sounded, some nights I would wish on star that I wouldn't feel like this. Not that he would love me, because I wouldn't want him to feel something that wasn't him, ad I would know that deep down he didn't really feel that way.

_  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Whenever I got a chance to watch him just walk around HQ, I'd think of all of the ways he was perfect, and how I wished that I could be half as good as him.

_  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

Lacey didn't have him now, but for one night, he was HERS. For one night she could hold him and kiss him and love him. Whenever I thought about it, I would wonder if she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world. I would fight a million killer rabbits just to have one night like that. Just one night.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
_

I know that tonight I'll tear the sheet off the picture I told myself I wouldn't look at. I'll look at it and dream that it's really him standing there, smiling like a goof. But then, at least he would be my goof.

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
_

He's everything to me. If I'm in trouble I know that he'll always be there to back me up. He's me safety net the thing I fall back on when life's screwy.

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

"Dubbie? Is something wrong?" I break out of my reverie and turn to see Bossman looking at me concerned. "I'm fine, Boss," I reply as I give him my best fake smile, "Let's go fight us some killer rabbits."


End file.
